Aria Anthology
by Abstract Reality
Summary: A collection of poetic pieces inspired by the music of Ocarina of Time. Will include: Minuet of the Forest, Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, Nocturne of Shadow and Requiem of Spirit.
1. Minuet of the Forest

**Author's Note:** If you are reading this author's note, welcome welcome! I decided that I would start a collection of poems relating to the songs of Ocarina of Time. I find them to be very interesting, and was inspired the few lines Sheik would say before teaching Link a new song. It is also something fun I can work on when I'm taking a break from my other writings. But that's really all you need to know!

**Alerts:**I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. But I do treasure the game!

_Minuet of the Forest_

The flow of time is always cruel,

Lingering not and without rule.

It calls us hence, it pulls toward,

In hope and cheer, some great reward.

Yet, while in haste we long to be,

From innocence, to be set free.

Through the veil, into the world,

A darkened sight has been unfurled.

But in our wake we look to find,

Memories sweet are left behind.

Though we may grow, life rearrange,

The youthful past, time cannot change.

**Author's Note:** So there you go! The first song, the _Minuet of the Forest_. I hope you enjoyed the little poem! Please leave me your comments and let me know what you think! Have a wonderful day!


	2. Bolero of Fire

**Author's Note:** Hello to those who are visiting! Here is another poem, but this time about the Bolero of Fire. Again, Sheik's quote before you learn the song was an inspiring force. Enjoy!

**Alerts:** I still don't own Ocarina of Time…last time I checked.

_Bolero of Fire_

Within the heart, a forger's fire,

Seeks to shape and to inspire,

Friendship deep, affection kind,

Through passing time, together bind.

Pounding, beating out the bends,

Love refines, creates a friend.

While perfect not, has yet to go,

Shall withstand, potential show.

In power grows, the flame increase,

Closeness stands, upheld through peace.

And if, perchance, you're found astray,

Direct it will, reveal the way.

**Author's Note: **There you go; the second piece of this _Aria Anthology_! Leave a review if you are so inspired to do so! Until next time!


	3. Serenade of Water

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! I have another addition to the Anthology: the Serenade of Water! I hope that it is too your liking!

**Alerts:**I do not own Zelda: Ocarina of Time as part of the franchise. I do however own it both for the N64 and the Nintendo 3DS. ^_^

_Serenade of Water_

Time passes like a river's flow,

It never ends, it only goes.

Within its cool and crystal deep,

Reflection shown, our image keep.

Swept away by the swirling pool,

Departs the present, the action cruel.

Yet, while the future lies in wake,

Our turn to grow, each soul must take.

Ambition true, a youthful face,

Transforms into a seasoned grace.

But more than that, we come to find,

Refinement of the child-like mind.

**Author's Note:** There you go, another addition! If you are following this collection, please leave me a review! I would love to hear from you!


	4. Nocturne of Shadow

**Author's Note: ** Greetings everyone! I am sorry for the delay in posting a new poem. With the Nocturne of Shadow being a bit more free in terms of interpretation, I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to go! But it is done now! And thank-you for all the excellent reviews! I really appreciate them.

**Alerts:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or any of its parts.

_Nocturne Shadow _

Place of rest, though none do sleep,

House of dead, all souls do weep.

Bloodshed opens its gaping tomb,

Welcomes all to mortal doom.

Yet in the deep, darkened hollow,

Few shall dare e'en to follow.

A piercing radiance extends,

When the reign of daylight ends.

Burns within, brightens the way.

Guards from dread, shadows at bay.

Faced with loss, all lights gone out,

Alight your hope, release all doubt.

**Author's Note:** There you are, the Nocturne of Shadow! I hope that you like my interpretation of the song, and that it pleases you! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thank-you so much! And check out the polls I have on my page! Offer your opinion if you feel so inclined!


	5. Requiem of Spirit

**Author's Note:** I know this poem has been a long time coming, but here it is: the Requiem of Spirit. I'm glad that I was able to get some time to write it! But anyhow, enjoy! Also, I do not mean for my poems to match up with the songs like lyrics, but if they do it is by happy accident!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Also, for fan of _The Bane_, I am working on the new chapter. But there is a kind of contest related to _The Bane_, so check out my profile if you are curious!

_Requiem of Spirit_

Through past and present, future sail,

A question of what time entails.

When morn's great splendor fades to night,

Shall twilight hasten end, and plight?

While like a river's ebb and flow,

Mortal frame will change and grow.

Yet, beneath the flesh and earthly bonds,

The soul exists and goes beyond.

Unbreakable as metal forged,

Strength of spirit, formed long before.

Set sail upon time's stormy deep,

Into the night, the spirit keeps.

**Author's Note:** There you are! The Requiem of Spirit! If you remember what Sheik told Link at the Desert Colossus, then the poem will make more sense to you. But either way, I hope that you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review, for a love feedback! Also, check out my profile page if you are interested in my goofy contest for _The Bane!_


End file.
